The present invention relates to a machine for cutting cloth and for applying borders and a peripheral band to cloths used to manufacture spring mattresses.
It is known (see in particular FIGS. 1, 2 and 3) that a spring mattress is constituted by a rectangular prism-like metallic body 1 which is composed of a plurality of biconical springs 2 which are connected one another and are covered by one or more layers 2a of insulating material such as felt, foamed rubber and the like.
The upper and lower faces of the body 1 are covered by two rectangular cloths or quilts 3 and 4 whose edges are joined by a band 5 which peripherally closes the mattress.
Each cloth or quilt 3 and 4 is constituted, for example, by a panel 6 of soft material which is covered above and below by sheets of fabric 7, 7a or the like, the panel and the sheets being joined by a more or less ornamental quilting. A band 10 is fixed to the inner edges of the quilts 3 and 4 by means of two parallel stitch lines 8 and 9, so as to form a flap 11 which protrudes from the stitch lines 9 and is thus spaced from the stitch line 8.
When the quilts 3 and 4 are applied to the opposite faces of the body 1, the flaps 11 are first folded outwards and then under the first turn 12 of the springs 2 and finally fixed thereto with metal staples 13.
In this manner, the quilts 3 and 4 are fixed to the body 1, while their borders between the stitch lines 8 and 9 remain free so that they can be connected to the peripheral band 5 by an operation for final application of a border for closure, as shown in FIG. 3.
Currently, the band 10 is fixed to the quilts 3 and 4 manually, at high cost, also because it requires additional operations for positioning and trimming the cloths or quilts.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a machine which allows to apply a peripheral band while the cloths are being cut and a border is being applied thereto.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a machine which can be combined with an apparatus for forming a quilt constituted by one or more sheets unwound continuously from rolls.
This and other objects are achieved with a machine whose characteristics are defined in the appended claims.